Ma petite Canada: Spécial le jour des sorcières!
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Ecuación básica: Pervertido más Presa más localización desconocida más el bono especial de disfraz es igual a desastre y a Mattie en peligro. Lo que comenzó como una inocente fiesta de disfraces, se convirtió en una persecución.Fem!Canada Omake por 31 Oct
1. Chapter 1

_**31 de Octubre de 2009**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo!!!! Espero que estén felices y que disfruten de este día. Yo al menos intentaré hacerlo. Bueno aquí vengo con un especial de noche de brujas para todos ustedes, que esta basado en mi primer y único fic de Hetalia. Este vendría siendo un Omake, de lo que podría o no suceder si se llegan a dar ciertas condiciones. Aunque en mi otro fic, espero también llegar a celebrar Halloween, pero aja, no podía dejar pasar esta fecha sin subir nada. Además he estado algo deprimida y escribir ayuda. Pero hasta ahora sólo puedo regalarles la primera parte, porque voy a salir en la noche y no tengo tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Pero no se preocupen, tengo todo la idea formada en mi cabecita. Como saben, nada de esto me pertenece excepto la historia.. aunque por favor, denme a Grecia disfrazado de Guerrero Ateniense por esta noche, y cumpliré todas sus demandas!!!! Quiero a Grecia en mi cama por una vez en la vida, ¿Eso es mucho pedir?!!!!!!! **_

_**Pero bueno, hoy les dejo la primera parte de este fic, que espero terminar en estos próximos dos días... si Dios y mi anteproyecto lo permiten!!!**_

_**Así que sin más que decir, me despido xD**_

_**ahh por cierto, voten voten que como este fic solo tendra dos o tres caps maximo, se les dará un plus. Habra un pairing provisional, asi que decidan con quien quieren que Mattie se quede para este Omake xD**_

_**ahora si, me voy...**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

**Especial de Halloween (Primera Parte)**

* * *

Observó silenciosamente su cama, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas ante la sola idea de usar cualquiera de esas prendas. Eran demasiado ligeras, por así decirlo.

Levantó su mirada, rogando que no se tuviera que ver obligada a escoger algo de lo que estaba desparramado sobre su cama. Toda la ropa que estaba ahí era muy reveladora como para sentirse cómoda. Su cuerpo y mucho menos su salud mental saldrían bien librados si tenía que escoger.

En eso recordó el porqué estaba en esa situación. Todo había sido por el _Heroico _hermano mayor que tenía y sus caprichos de último momento. Y lo _mejor_ de todo, cabe recalcar el sarcasmo con que se enfatiza la palabra, es que había convencido a Arthur para que secundara su estúpida idea de tener una fiesta de Halloween. Una maldita fiesta de disfraces.

Y con eso se había ganado una salida de compras que le había quitado cinco años de su vida por el esfuerzo realizado, dejándola con un montón de disfraces entre los que decidir.

Suspiró al tiempo que miraba a Kumajiro, quien se había acercado saludándola con el siempre constante "¿Quién?". Tomándolo entre sus brazos, lo apretó ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarse con el contacto con su fiel mascota. Faltaba poco tiempo para la fiesta, por lo que necesitaba tomar una decisión supremamente importante.

Escapar o asistir. Ese era el dilema.

* * *

Abrió ligeramente la puerta, y utilizando un espejo de mano que Elizabetha le había regalado alegando que nunca sabría cuando sería necesario y que había aceptado ignorando por completo cuan útil podría llegar a ser aquel pequeño objeto, y observó el corredor del hotel, encontrándolo vacío de cualquier ente sospechoso, entiéndase por alguna nación europea o su querido y autoproclamado héroe personal.

Sin esperar más, porque podría ser contraproducente, tomó a Kumajiro en brazos y salió por la puerta lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, para luego prácticamente bajar las escaleras corriendo y salir casi volando del hotel.

Se negaba rotundamente a exponerse a la burla y al escrutinio público. Estaba demasiado ocupada con sus problemas internos y las nuevas, y sofocantes, relaciones con las demás naciones como para agregarle la necesidad de asistir a terapia con algún psicólogo.

Por lo que preferiría vagar por Londres y sus alrededores a tener que asistir a esa dichosa fiesta.

* * *

-Señor Kirkland, tiene una llamada.- dijo una de las empleadas que trabajaban en su casa. Suspirando, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, decidió contestar al imbécil que osaba destruir su tranquila hora del té.

-¿Aló? ¿Con quién hablo?- preguntó educadamente, a pesar de estar de mal humor. Al fin y al cabo la educación no pelea con nadie.

-Estúpido _Iggy_, ¿Dónde tienes a Mattie?- preguntó una voz endemoniadamente conocida.

-¿Qué pasó con los modales que te enseñé, Imbécil? Saluda primero antes de preguntar algo.- espetó rabioso contra el americano. -¿Y qué es eso de donde está Mattie? Donde más puede estar, estúpida América, si no es en su habitación.- añadió respondiendo de malas maneras. Alfred podía ser un fastidio casi todo el tiempo. Había interrumpido su hora del té para hacerle preguntas con respuestas obvias como esa.

-Pues ahí no está. Así que dime donde tienes a mi hermana, _Fucking pervert._- contradijo Alfred con terquedad. Inglaterra podría sentir como comenzaba a aparecer un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producido por un imbécil sin cura.

-Ya te dije que no tengo a Mattie. Y si no está en su habitación, no está contigo ni conmigo, ¿No puede estar simplemente con alguna de las mujeres o con el _Wine bastard?, you git.-_ espetó enojado.

-No está con ninguna de las mujeres, ya que se separaron luego de venir de comprar los disfraces y Francis ni siquiera está en el hotel.-comentó Alfred con seriedad. Arthur guardo silencio, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, para luego razonar lo que su ex colonia le estaba diciendo. Francia es igual a pervertido y Mattie es igual a presa. Francia desaparecido y Mattie con paradero desconocido. Tomando todos esos datos, nos da la siguiente ecuación: Pervertido más Presa más localización desconocida más el bono especial de disfraz es igual a desastre y a Mattie en peligro. -_Bloody Hell.- _gruñó ante eso. -Alfred, ¿Hace cuanto está desaparecida?- preguntó colocándose de pie y dejando olvidada su preciada hora del té.

-Hace como diez minutos.- respondió de mala gana. Un momento, eso era bastante rápido. Algo raro estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Y se puede saber, ¿Cómo estás tan bien informado de lo que hace Mattie, Alfred?- preguntó al notar lo detallado que era el reporte del rubio de gafas. Logró escucharlo maldecir al otro lado de la línea y esperó paciente la respuesta.

-Mis chicos me informaron.- respondió luego de una larga pausa. Sus chicos. Sus chicos hacía referencia a…

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenías a Mattie vigilada todo el tiempo? ¿A quién y a cuantos contrataste, América?- preguntó casi gruñendo.

-Oye, mi deber es proteger a mi hermana de pestes. No me culpes por querer saber que está sana y salva todo el tiempo.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, _Alfred_.- espetó perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

-Tú sabes perfectamente, Iggy.- respondió Alfred con ligereza. -A los chicos del FBI. Pero no recuerdo realmente cuantos eran, tal vez una decena o dos. En fin eso no es importante ahora.- respondió sorprendiendo a Inglaterra. ¿Ese imbécil tenía vigilada a su pequeña niña con 20 agentes del FBI a sus espaldas y sin su permiso?

-América.- murmuró tratando de controlarse. -Espérame, voy para allá y solucionaremos _todo lo que está sucediendo.-_ dijo en tono peligrosamente serio antes de despedirse y colgar sin esperar realmente respuesta alguna.

* * *

El dulce sabor de la libertad era algo que hacía tanto tiempo no probaba. En parte por aquello que se la pasaba en su casa intentando mantener a su país lo mejor posible en estos tiempos de crisis, y con arduo trabajo lo había logrado. Canadá no había sufrido tanto como otros países con la recesión. Pero también su falta de libertad se debía a los acontecimientos recientes.

Alfred estaba insoportable. Antes escasamente se percataba de su presencia, y cuando lo hacía era para pedirle algún favor. Y aunque eso le bajaba la autoestima, no podía evitar sonreír levemente también. Al menos venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando y cuando se acordaba de él, era bastante atento. Bueno, atento en lo que su egocentrismo y su complejo de héroe le permitía, pero aja. Es su único hermano y tan sólo queda la posibilidad de amarlo así.

Pero ahora, lo tenía todo el tiempo observando cada movimiento. Y no era tan tonta como para no percatarse de que la tenían vigilada. Por lo que tuvo que invertir tiempo y muchos sobornos a Kumajiro para poder conseguir el horario de cada uno de sus vigilantes. Y había sido fácil para él, dado que nadie se esperaría que Kumajiro fuera un oso espía. Pero eso le había dado la suficiente ventaja como para poder saborear la libertad que tanto ansiaba y que tanto había extrañado.

Ahora sólo le quedaba aventurarse por los alrededores de Londres y conocer un poco más, teniendo cuidado de no ir a los lugares más conocidos o los que Alfred, Arthur o Francis pudieran escoger para comenzar su búsqueda. En eso, decidió que Inglaterra no era un lugar seguro, porque Arthur definitivamente lograría encontrarla tarde o temprano.

Así que revisando su bolsillo y encontrando su billetera, rebuscó cuánto dinero tenía. Sonrió ante la idea que pasaba por su cabeza. Era algo que usualmente no haría, pero para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Ya se disculparía más tarde con su _Papa y Father, _ además de Alfred. Pero por ese día quería estar sola.

* * *

-Eres un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer agentes federales a mi país, darles jurisdicción sin _mí_ permiso?- espetó al rubio de gafas, mientras caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado. Se sorprendía cada vez más de lo retardado que podía ser su ex colonia cuando se lo proponía.

-Iggy, eso es lo de menos en este momento.- refunfuñó Alfred al verse envuelto en una de las reprendas de Inglaterra. -Lo que nos interesa es el paradero de Francia y de Mattie.- agregó haciendo aspavientos para darle más urgencia.

-Es cierto que la desaparición de Mattie es importante, pero la violación a mi soberanía también lo es, _América._- dijo en tono peligroso, acercándose al rubio ojiazul con el entrecejo fruncido, haciéndolo tragar en seco al estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, con una mano en el cuello de su camisa y sus ojos fulminándolo completamente. -Pero me siento demasiado preocupado por mi niña, así que dejare pasar tu falta _por ahora._- agregó antes de comenzar a separarse, mientas aún sostenía a Alfred por el cuello de la camisa. En eso la puerta de la habitación de Alfred se abrió. Llamando la atención de ambos rubios que se quedaron mirando perplejos hacía la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo algo, _Angleterre et Amerique_?-

* * *

Estaba un paso más cerca de que su plan fuera todo un éxito. Había logrado eludir los lugares donde Alfred podría buscarla, que constaban más bien de los lugares donde _él_ podría haber ido. Con respecto a Arthur, esperaba no haber sido vista en ninguno de sus sitios históricos, ya que se imaginaba que el orgulloso inglés iría a buscarla en la parte histórica y más representativa de Londres. Y por parte de Francis, que a pesar de todo le conocía mejor, había evitado visitar los lugares que en verdad quería conocer sólo por el miedo de que él pudiera tener a alguien esperando por el mínimo rastro de su persona o de su oso.

Pero ahora sólo era cuestión de minutos que su deseo se cumpliera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todo el mundo... hoy vengo a hacer entrega del segundo capitulo de este especial de día de brujas, que espero sea de su agrado. A mi me ha divertido mucho el hacerlo, como espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo. Con este capitulo espero crear más problemas para nuestra familia disfuncional favorita, así que me avisan como creen que va quedando. En fin, Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, sólo la loca idea de que Canadá se ve preciosa como mujer, que Alfred, Arthur y Francis son unos acosadores que no dan tiempo ni de respirar a Mattie y que todo podría ser mejor si me dejan tener en mi cama a Herakles... Grecia ven a mí!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sin más que decir,**_

_**Andrea Black**_

_**P.D: Si me envian a Herakles, por favor que sea a escondidas de mi esposo... es que Herakles es una aventura prohibida mientras que Sirius es el amor de mi vida xDDDD**_

* * *

**Especial de Halloween (Segunda Parte)**

* * *

-_Frog_, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Arthur soltando de un solo a Alfred, quién casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado. Francis enarcó una ceja ante tal pregunta y sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a _Amérique _y a ti,_ Angleterre_?- preguntó sonriente caminando hacía el asiento más cercano y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pero si tú, _Bloody Wine bastard,_ estás aquí, ¿Dónde diablos está Mattie?- gruñó la nación de cejas prominentes.

-¿Mattie?- repitió Francis, entrecerrando sus ojos. -¿_Ma petite Mattie_ no está en el hotel?- preguntó mirando fijamente a las naciones anglosajonas. En ese instante sonó el teléfono celular de Alfred. Los otros dos rubios observaron como América sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo y contestaba el teléfono.

-Jones al teléfono.- dijo con voz sería, haciendo que Inglaterra enarcara una ceja. Bueno al menos se comportaba aparentemente normal al hablar con otras personas. Tal vez no era tan idiota como aparentaba todo el tiempo. En eso se percataron que la expresión de Alfred se tornaba aún más seria y como su ceño comenzaba a fruncir. Lo escucharon despedirse al cabo de un par de segundos y gruñir.

Lo vieron levantarse inmediatamente de un salto y revolver el cuarto en búsqueda de algo. Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el autoproclamado héroe dijera algo, cuando este los mira desde un rincón sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede con Mattie y qué traes ahí, _Amérique_?- preguntó Francis aburrido del silencio y de que nadie contestara sus preguntas.

-El celular de Mattie.- respondió al tiempo que se los lanzaba, haciendo que Francia lo agarrara en el aire. -Mis chicos no pudieron dar con su ubicación con el GPS dado que este pequeño aparato estaba aquí, escondido en mi habitación.- explicó aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bloody Hell.- murmuró Arthur mirando el objeto que estaba en las manos de Francia. ¿Dónde podía encontrarse su pequeña niña? ¿Estará sana y salva o en manos de algún degenerado?

-Creo que es momento que muevas tu trasero, Iggy y pongas a trabajar a los inútiles esos que tienes de policía, para ver si así encontramos a Mattie.- gruñó Alfred exasperado.

-No hables así de Scotland Yard, _you git.-_ espetó Arthur rojo de ira e impotencia, al tiempo que rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber llamado hace rato a su capacitada policía londinense. -Que son mejores que ese circo que tienes por FBI.- añadió venenosamente.

-Scotland Yard no son más que una partida de esnobs. No como mis chicos, que son todos unos héroes.- replicó Alfred infantilmente. Francis observó en silencio como una vena comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente en la frente de Arthur mientras este marcaba bruscamente un número y comenzaba a hablar rápidamente, dando órdenes, una vez le contestaron para luego colgar con igual rapidez.

-Ahora si _mes amis_, ¿Qué sucede con _Ma petite Mattie_ y todo este despliegue policiaco de ustedes? Y espero una respuesta inmediata, _Angleterre et Amérique_.- susurró Francis con seriedad y mirándolos fijamente.

* * *

Por fin era su turno. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos, no ese día. Tomando a Kumajiro entre sus brazos, se colocó de pie y caminó rumbo al andén donde se encontraba esperándola el tren que la llevara lejos de Londres. Lejos de esa fiesta de disfraces.

Miró el ticket que tenía en sus manos. Andén nueve de la Estación de Trenes King's cross. Bueno, observó los diferentes andenes hasta que dio con el suyo. Y sonriendo tranquilamente se subió al tren, buscando un vagón vacío donde poder descansar. Una vez lo encontró se sentó en la ventanilla y cerró sus ojos. Pronto podría relajarse un rato y descansar de todas las locuras que habían revuelto su vida.

* * *

-_Mon Anglais.-_ llamó Francis, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta del hombre de cejas preponderantes. -No creo que Mattie siga en Londres.- comentó luego de escuchar toda la historia y quedarse en silencio pensando unos instantes. Dudaba mucho que alguna nación estuviera con Mattie, dado a que cada una de ellas estaba siendo chequeada por Scotland Yard y por los agentes de FBI que _L'Amérique _había logrado infiltrar en suelo inglés.

Conocía muy bien a su pequeña ex colonia. Y sabía que cuando se sentía acorralada buscaba un lugar alejado y tranquilo para relajarse. Lugar que no encontraría en Londres con toda la búsqueda que estaban haciendo. Lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo a solas a Mattie, para que pudiera calmarse.

-_Angleterre, Amérique._ Creo que lo mejor es dejar la búsqueda de Mattie por un par de horas.- dijo recibiendo un par de miradas hostiles. Suspiró al ver que no llegaría a ningún lado si no era más explicito. -Dudo mucho que Mattie esté en problemas, tal vez sólo quiere pasar un tiempo sin nadie a su alrededor.- dijo mirando fijamente a los otros dos rubios. -Y no, _Amérique_. Tus vigilantes no cuentan como nadie.- añadió al ver que el joven de gafas abría la boca para replicar.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, _Wine Bastard_? Quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.- preguntó Arthur con sarcasmo.

-Exactamente, _Angleterre_. Tienes a toda tu policía revisando cada centímetro de Londres. Déjales hacer su trabajo y dejemos a Mattie disfrutar su tranquilidad por un par de horas más.- añadió con una ligera sonrisa que no terminó de convencer a Inglaterra. -A menos que dudes de las capacidades de Scotland Yard, Arthur.- añadió con doble intención, sabiendo que así lograría convencer al rubio de cejas.

-Por supuesto que confío en Scotland Yard, _Frog._ Y para demostrártelo, dejaremos de buscar a Mattie en lo que queda de la tarde.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Francis. _"Tan predecible como siempre, Mon Anglais"._

* * *

Se había quedado completamente dormida todo el viaje en tren, luego de haber mostrado su tiquete y apenas ahora se levantaba. Miró a través de la ventana y se sintió tranquila al notar que había llegado a su destino. Por fin estaba en Edimburgo.

Tomó a Kumajiro, quien dormía plácidamente junto a ella, y lo levantó en brazos para bajarse del tren. En eso se percató de la hora y vio que eran las tres y treinta de la tarde. Tenía tiempo suficiente para recorrer la ciudad antes de ir a buscar una habitación en un hotel.

Caminó por la estación buscando la salida, cuando fue empujada por alguien que pasaba a toda prisa, chocando con un hombre que se encontraba conversando con otra persona.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó al tiempo que hacia una ligera inclinación de cabeza. En eso sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y le revolvía el cabello.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, sino es Canadá.- murmuró una voz masculina en un tono jocoso. Levantó inmediatamente sus ojos encontrándose con dos de los que podría llamar "tíos".

-¿Escocia? ¿Gales?- preguntó mirando a los dos hombres que sonreían frente a sí. Estaba sorprendida de que la hubieran recordado y reconocido.

-¿Cómo me reconocieron?- preguntó tímidamente, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Como no hacerlo si gracias a ti, el idiota de Inglaterra tiene todo Londres de arriba para abajo.- comentó Escocia entre risas.

-Además, últimamente eres bastante famoso, o debería decir famosa, por estos lares.- agregó Gales sonriendo también al recordar cierto sitio web que últimamente frecuentaba. -Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó mirando interrogante a su "sobrina".

Mattie suspiró, mientras abrazaba un poco más a Kumajiro, que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Trato de escaparme de la fiesta de disfraces que tienen preparada para esta noche.- respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que si no lo hacía sus _tíos _serían capaces de llamar a Arthur e incordiarle mientras le preguntan, todo con tal de hacer enojar al rubio de ojos verdes.

-Perfecto.- exclamó Gales con una sonrisa que por alguna razón no le terminaba de convencer. -Significa que no tienes plan alguno para hoy, al igual que nosotros. Así que podremos salir y divertirnos un poco en familia.- añadió al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la espalda de Mattie y comenzaba a guiarla a la salida de la estación. En eso, le lanzó una mirada significativa al pelirrojo que sonrió en respuesta.

Sacando su celular, marcó un número de su lista de contacto y esperó paciente a que le contestaran desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonrió al escuchar la voz saludar.

-Vente lo más rápido posible, Ian. Que nuestra _querida sobrina_, Canadá está de visita en Escocia.- dijo inmediatamente. Sonrió al escuchar lo que le preguntaba Irlanda del norte desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, exactamente. Justo vamos para allá ahora mismo. Te dejó encargado el trabajo de molestar al idiota de Arthur, mientras vienes para acá.- respondió aún con la sonrisa. -Y encárgate de no darle ningún indicio de nuestro paradero.- añadió divertido, para luego despedirse y colgar. Esto iba a ser divertido de ver.

* * *

-_Angleterre_, deja de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, que vas a dejar hueco para nada estético.- dijo Francis rodando los ojos al ver como Arthur seguía intranquilo. Mientras que Alfred seguía pegado al teléfono, dándole órdenes a sus agentes federales. Cuando vio que L'Angleterre iba a replicar, sonó un celular, llamando la atención por lo clásica de la canción. _God save the Queen. _Rodó los ojos por lo predecible de su elección.

-¿Aló?- contestó Arthur para luego fruncir el ceño al escuchar la voz a otro lado. -_Bloody Irish bastard_, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y dilo rápido que estoy ocupado.- dijo para luego fruncir aún más el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde tienes a mi niña, _you bloody bastard_?- preguntó furioso. El silencio llenó la habitación hasta que Arthur, furioso, colgó la llamada y lanzó su celular lo más lejos y fuerte que pudo.

-¿Iggy?- preguntó Alfred mirando fijamente el rostro rojo del inglés. Algo no estaba para nada bien.

-Alfred, llama a los inútiles que tienes de agentes y pídeles que localicen el paradero de mis hermanos.- dijo en tono demandante. -Mattie está con alguno de esos tres, lo cual no son buenas noticias.- añadió ante la mirada interrogante de Francis y Alfred.

Esos malnacidos. Se había llevado a su indefensa niña y la tenían en quien sabe que parte y haciéndole quien sabe qué. Tenía que hacer algo, con o sin ayuda de los inútiles de América y Francia. Pero de que encontraba y traía a Mattie de regreso, lo hacía.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos mis queridos televidentes... aquí estamos en una nueva emisión de su especial de noches de brujas de su telenovela favorita de Telemundo. Como ya saben, la protagonista intentó escapar de su encierro y su vida monotona, buscando un poco de libertad y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta al amor de su vida. Pero en este proceso, nuestra desafortunada heroína ha caido en las garras de un trio de secuestradores que la tiene en un lugar de ubicación desconocida. Y ahí, es donde entran nuestros héroes, quien valiente y profesionalmente buscan rescatar a la damisela en apuros. Porque toda damisela en apuros debe ser rescatada, por más que ella misma no lo desee. Bueno, hasta aquí con el resumen de la historia. Esperamos que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo de la telenovela de las 6. Como saben, los derechos reservados de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen al director del casting, Hidekaz Himaruya, quien muy amablemente nos colaboró con el reparto.**_

_**En fin, esperamos que al final de la emisión nos dejen, por medio de mensajes de texto o llamadas al 0900-canadasevemejordeniña o al 0900-unheraklesdesnudoparaandrea, que con gusto atenderemos y escucharemos sus votos y comentarios acerca de la emisión.**_

_**Sin más que decir, se despide su corresponsal**_

_**Andrea Black.**_

_**Por cierto, no se olviden de apoyar a nuestros patrocinadores: "Hagamos feliz a Andrea y demosle un Herakles en paños menores."**_

_**Gracias por su atención, Hasta la proxima emisión.**_

* * *

**Especial de Halloween (Tercera Parte)**

* * *

Estaba frente a sus dos pelirrojos tíos, mirándolos casi sin creerlo. No entendía como había podido ser interceptada y reconocida por la familia que rara, muy rara, vez veía. Pero ahí estaba, en contra de todos sus pensamientos, sentada en un pub con Frissell y Gareth, cómo Escocia y Gales respectivamente le habían prácticamente obligado a llamar. Con un vaso de cerveza en su mano y dos vasos de whisky en las manos de ellos.

Podía notar la ligera curvatura en el labio superior de Frissell y supo en que estaba pensando. Las pocas veces que lo había visto, siempre tenía esa sonrisa cuando pensaba en Inglaterra. Y en este instante debía estar pensando en Arthur y en lo preocupado que debía estar. Frissell por alguna razón parecía ser el que tenía mayor fascinación por su hermano menor, pero de una manera un tanto cruel. ¿A quién engañaba? En una manera bastante cruel para la nación de cejas pobladas, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Mientras Gareth simplemente sonreía ligeramente, mirándola a los ojos. Se removió incomoda en su lugar, y odió a Kumajiro que yacía junto a ella, durmiendo otra vez. ¿Por qué se le daba por dormir tanto últimamente y abandonarla a su suerte? Bebió un trago de su cerveza, sintiendo el liquido bajar por su garganta, refrescándola un poco y llenándola de su sabor, que definitivamente era menos amarga que la cerveza inglesa.

Vio sonreír orgulloso a Frissell, al tiempo que dejaba el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo escocés estaba muy orgulloso de su whisky y de su cerveza. Decidida a romper el silencio, suspiró mientras se frotaba las manos por encima de la mesa.

-¿Irlanda no vendrá de visita?- preguntó, refiriéndose al castaño que hacía falta en el trío de tíos que tenía. Vio como las sonrisas de Gareth y Frissell se ensanchaban, mientras intercambiaban una mirada significativa.

-Por supuesto que Ian vendrá de visita.- respondió Gareth sin perder la sonrisa.

-Y nos traerá un par de noticias, y quién sabe, tal vez una que otra sorpresa.- añadió el otro pelirrojo con una sonrisa complacida y casi saboreando las palabras. Mattie los observó en silencio, poco convencida del real significado de sus palabras, pero ahora no era tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Era tiempo de pensar en una manera de escaparse de sus tíos.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que Mattie está con tus hermanos, Iggy?- preguntó Alfred mirando al rubio de cejas pobladas, que conducía su automóvil al límite permitido de velocidad, pero con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el manubrio.

-Es cierto lo que dice _Amérique_, _Angleterre_. No hay garantía alguna de que Mattie esté con _Écosse, Irlande du Nord et Galles_.- comentó Francis, para ganarse una mirada furiosa de Arthur por el retrovisor.

-_Bloddy Morons_, obviamente estoy seguro que mi niña está en manos de ese trío de rufianes.- dijo Arthur lentamente y enojado. -Si no, no estaría conduciendo todo el camino al aeropuerto más cercano para ir a Edimburgo donde están Gales y Escocia.- añadió rodando los ojos y cruzando la esquina, sin preocuparse de disminuir la velocidad, haciendo que Alfred y Francis abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos. Inglaterra nunca había conducido así. Alfred se sintió salir por la ventana, al tiempo que recibía un gruñido por parte de Arthur que sonada como "¿Para qué crees que se inventaron los cinturones de seguridad, _Git_?"

-_Angleterre._ Aunque me encanta descubrir esta, como decirlo, fascinante faceta tuya. Me gustaría llegar al aeropuerto con _Amérique_ en perfecto estado.-comentó Francis desde el asiento de atrás, mirando a Arthur con una sonrisa. -Al fin y al cabo su único talento es esa fuerza bruta que tiene, y que nos será requerida al momento de enfentrar a _votre frères. _Por lo que sería preferible que siguiera entero y dentro del auto.- concluyó, ignorando la protesta que ridículamente se escuchó desde el exterior del auto y que sonaba ligeramente como: "¡Hey!, Un héroe tiene más que fuerza."

-Cierra la boca, _Frog_. Si no quieres que detenga el auto y te encierre en alguna cabina telefónica.- amenazó el ojiverde al tiempo que veía la curiosa y roja cabina.

* * *

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y alegremente comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos hasta encontrar con la persona a la que quería saludar fraternalmente, de nuevo. En eso se fijó que tenía una llamada entrante de la persona a la que pensaba llamar y sonriendo, decidió dejar sonar su ringtone un par de segundos más antes de contestar.

-Hola, pequeño Arthur.- saludó una voz alegremente. -¿Cómo va tu terapia anti estrés?-preguntó con tono divertido y una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que separaba el auricular de su oído.

-_Irish Bastard_.- gritó Arthur al otro lado de la línea, haciendo reír ligeramente a su hermano mayor. -¿Dónde tienes a mi niña, _twat_?- preguntó en tono furioso, lo cual hizo reír aún más al castaño.

-Estoy divinamente bien, hermanito. Me alegro que preguntes por mí y mi bienestar. Además, es muy grato ver que por fin me dedicas una llamada. Rara vez se te da por llamar a la familia.-dijo, escuchando gruñidos desde el otro lado de la línea. -Veo que las terapias no están resultando del todo bien, ¿verdad Artie?- comentó alegremente, ignorando los insultos que le profesaba su hermano menor. -Eso no es bueno para ti, Artie. Así envejecerás más rápido y no habrá nadie tan amargado como tú para divertirse.- añadió, sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hermano.

-Nuevamente_, Bloody Irland_. _Where. Is. My. __Daughter?_- preguntó Arthur, peligrosamente bajo. Guardó silencio unos instantes, escuchando las quejas de los demás conductores, el sonido de bocinas sonar a su alrededor y las voces de América y Francia vociferando algo que no lograba escuchar del todo. -Irlanda.- apremió al límite de su autocontrol, que le indicaba que siguiera concentrado en conducir y no en insultar a su hermano mayor.

-No seas egoísta, Arthur.- respondió Ian con tono aparentemente decepcionado. -Tienes a tus adorados Francia y América a tu lado, como para también querer tener a Canadá a tu disposición. Déjanos disfrutar un poco de la compañía de nuestra sobrina que tanto tiempo tenemos sin ver.- comentó en el mismo tono. –Además, ellos no son muñecos con los que jugar a la casita, Arthur. Aunque aún me preguntó realmente quien sería la madre en tu juego.- añadió interrogante, para luego sonreír al escuchar a su hermano maldecirlo en inglés y en todas las lenguas extrañas que se había inventado para justificar su "magia".

Vio su equipaje aparecer y sonriendo, se dirigió a recogerlo.

-Sabes que los encontraré, Ian. Encontraré a Gareth, a Frissell y a ti.- murmuró Arthur luego de haberlo insultado. El irlandés rió ligero ante estas palabras y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Y puedes estar completamente seguro que cuando lo haga, lamentaran el día en que se volvieron naciones- añadió en tono serio.

-Claro, Artie. Como tú digas.- respondió el castaño, tranquilamente. -Ahora me tengo que ir. Hay una cálida reunión esperándome y soy el encargado de llevar el entrenamiento. Así que cuídate y pásala bien, Hermanito.- se despidió, colgando antes de recibir una respuesta. Apagó su celular y siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta pasar junto a una joven. Y, hábilmente, dejó caer su móvil en el interior del bolso de la chica. Sonrió y siguió su camino silbando alegremente.

La tarde pintaba entretenida desde que recibió la llamada de sus hermanos. Era una grata, muy grata sorpresa el poder pasar un rato en familia con la pequeña Canadá que no veía desde hacía muchos años. Y que ahora, era la pequeña joya de la familia. Rió para sí imaginando a Inglaterra furioso por la forma en que había terminado su llamada, lo cual aumentaba su buen humor. Paró un taxi y se montó inmediatamente. Debía llegar pronto o se encontraría a con sus hermanos a medio camino a la embriaguez, lo cual no era para nada divertido si no se iba al mismo ritmo.

* * *

Bebió otro sorbo de su vaso y se preguntó seriamente cuantas cervezas llevaba. ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? En fin, no importaba. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había encontrado a sus tíos y comenzaba a notar los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Efectos que comenzaban a preocuparla. O al menos, le preocupaban a una parte de ella, que era callada por otras voces en su interior.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el siempre sonriente rostro del tercer integrante del trío de tíos que poseía. Parpadeó ligeramente, antes de sonreír suavemente. Y antes que lograra decir algo, se vio apresada por los brazos del castaño.

-Que linda es.- masculló, mientras la seguía abrazando. -Ahora entiendo porque el idiota de Arthur la tiene tan protegida.- añadió para sí.

-Bienvenido Ian, te estábamos esperando para comenzar pero como te puedes dar cuenta, no somos muy pacientes.- saludó Frissell con una sonrisa, mientras pedía otro vaso de whisky.

-Y por favor suelta a Mattie. Ya debe estar azul por la falta de oxigeno.- completó Gareth tranquilamente. Ian notó que aún permanecía abrazado a su sobrina, por lo que la soltó lentamente, escuchándola respirar agitadamente.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Pero es que eres demasiado adorable.- se disculpó el castaño, recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte de la rubia, quien se encontraba sonrojada.

-¿Y qué sorpresa nos trajiste el día de hoy, Ian?- preguntó Gareth mirando con interés a su hermano menor. El castaño sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta y levantó una maleta que traía consigo, para luego darle una palmadita.

-¿Alguien quiere pedir dulces?- peguntó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

-¿_Angleterre_?- llamó Francis lentamente. -No veo a _Ma petite Mattie_ por aquí, _Angleterre_.- añadió para exasperación del Inglés.

-Eso ya lo sé, _Frog_. No es necesario que me lo digas.- espetó Arthur con rabia.

-Iggy, dudo mucho que Mattie esté en este lugar.- comentó Alfred, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto mirando a lado y lado, esperando divisar las dos cabelleras pelirrojas, la castaña y la rubia juntas.

-_That Bloddy Irish Bastard_. ¿Dónde rayos estará?- murmuró Arthur, apretando los puños. Habían seguido la señal del celular de Ian todo el camino y estaban seguros que debían estar por alguna parte de ese aeropuerto. La última llamada de los inútiles agentes secretos de América, así lo habían comentado. -Alfred, llama de nuevo y pregunta la localización exacta de Ian.- ordenó el inglés, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Alfred. Esperaron unos instantes a que le respondieran al otro lado de la línea, cuando Arthur enfocó algo casi sin creerlo.

-Dicen que están en nuestro campo de visión.- respondió Alfred, una vez colgó la llamada, siendo ignorado completamente por Arthur que caminaba directamente a la multitud. -¿Iggy?- dijo Alfred, con duda, al ver el extraño comportamiento del inglés, siguiéndolo inmediatamente.

No. No podía ser. Eso no podía estar pasando. No a él. No ahora.

-Señorita.- llamó educadamente, viendo como la muchacha se giraba y lo miraba levemente sorprendida, antes de sonrojarse. -Señorita, espero disculpe mi rudeza pero me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.- agregó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven que aún lo veía ligeramente sonrojada y cohibida.

-Arthur, _Mon cher_. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Francis al llegar a donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Este móvil es suyo?- preguntó Arthur, señalando el aparato que la joven sostenía en sus manos. -Es que el mío se ha extraviado en el aeropuerto, y no logro encontrarlo. Y por coincidencia, tiene un adorno parecido a este.- añadió, tratando de no sonar sospechoso. La muchacha observó en silencio por unos instantes para luego sonreír.

-No señor, no es mío. Justamente acabo de encontrarlo.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa tímida. -Pero seguramente es suyo. Dudo que haya dos celulares con un adorno tan elaborado y patriótico como este.- añadió señalando el escudo de Irlanda del norte. -Debe amar mucho a su país, señor irlandés.- añadió en tono jocoso, al tiempo que le extendía el móvil a Arthur. El rubio de ojos verdes se obligó a sonreír amablemente a la joven.

-No tiene ni idea de cuánto amo a Irlanda del Norte.- respondió Arthur con una sonrisa que hizo erizar a Alfred y a Francis, que observaban todo en silencio. Rogaban por la seguridad de la joven, esperando que esta se alejara lo más pronto posible de ellos. Pronto Arthur explotaría, y no había forma de controlarlo. Aunque era entendible. No por nada, ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Cardiff, en Gales. Sin Mattie, o una pista de su paradero.

Francis suspiró. L'Angleterre estaba iracundo y sólo sus modales lo mantenían al margen. Esperaba no ser la victima de su ira, una vez esta fuera liberada. Miró de reojo al rubio de gafas y sonrió ligeramente, detectando el posible blanco que usaría el inglés para calmar su frustración, mientras localizaban a Canadá y a los barbaros que la tenían secuestrada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back, mis queridos televidentes... aquí estamos en otra emisión de su especial de noches de brujas de su telenovela favorita de Telemundo. Como ya saben, la protagonista intentó escapar de su encierro y su vida monotona, buscando un poco de libertad y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta al amor de su vida. Pero en este proceso, nuestra desafortunada heroína ha caido en las garras de un trio de secuestradores que la tiene en un lugar de ubicación desconocida. Y ahí, es donde entran nuestros héroes, quienes valiente y profesionalmente buscan rescatar a la damisela en apuros, pero terminan en la locación equivocada mientras nuestra damisela sigue presa de sus secuestradores. Secuestradores que ya han realizado la primera llamada de extorsión. En fin, hasta aquí con el resumen de la historia.**_

_**Deseamos plenamente que este nuevo episodio de la telenovela sea de su agrado y que nos envien más de sus cartas de recomendación y sus aportes. Aceptamos cualquier cosa, desde cartas hasta tarjetas de creditos y dinero en efectivo. Como saben, los derechos reservados de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen al director del casting, Hidekaz Himaruya, quien muy amablemente nos colaboró con el reparto. Y al cual no se le ha pagado ni un peso por lo mal que esta la situación económica. **_

_**En fin, esperamos que al final de la emisión nos dejen, por medio de mensajes de texto o llamadas al 0900-canadasevemejordeniña o al 0900-unheraklesdesnudoparaandrea, que con gusto atenderemos y escucharemos sus votos y comentarios acerca de la emisión.**_

_**Sin más que decir, se despide su corresponsal**_

_**Andrea Black.**_

_**Por cierto, no se olviden de apoyar a nuestros patrocinadores: "Hagamos feliz a Andrea y demosle un Herakles en paños menores." quienes han estado muy atentos a todo lo sucedido con la novela y que nos han amenazado con el cierre de la emisión si no se envia un Herakles. Así que por favor, si quieren seguir conociendo los por menores de la vida de Cristina Patricia Castro Angarita o de su amado Plutarco josefino Rodriguez Cimarro y todo lo que deben enfrentar en su busqueda por amor, dejen un mensaje... y ya saben, sin Herakles, no cuenta!!!!!!**_

_**Gracias por su atención, Hasta la proxima emisión.**_

* * *

**Especial de Halloween (Cuarta Parte)**

* * *

Apretó los puños lo más que pudo, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Aflojó el agarre cuando se sintió las manos dormidas, notando las marcas que se había dejado. Observó a su izquierda, donde Francis dormía plácidamente y a su derecha, Arthur mascullaba cosas inentendibles, al tiempo que buscaba algo en sus inservibles libros de magia negra. Rodó los ojos. Estaban volando en ese momento desde Gales hacia Escocia por haber seguido las indicaciones de Iggy, y no habían dado con el paradero de Mattie.

Y eso no podía seguir así. Por supuesto que no. Los héroes como él no andaban vagando por el mundo haciendo visitas a países distintos mientras la damisela en apuros estaba secuestrada. No, los héroes iban directo al sitio donde la damisela en apuros se encontrara enclaustrada y la rescataban de sus captores para tener un final, igual de heroico. Porque se negaba a pensar un final cursi como el de los cuentos de hadas de Arthur. Un héroe no tenía un final cursi, sino un final heroico. Y él era un héroe. Era el héroe más grande de la historia. Por McDonalds, él era Estados Unidos de América. Y su final debía ser el más heroico de todos. Pero gracias a Iggy, y al francés morboso que tenía Mattie por _Papa_, se habían pegado un viaje innecesario a Gales, alejando así mucho más su final heroico. Y quien sabe que cosas podrían estarle pasando a Mattie en esos instantes.

Podría estar siendo obligada a trabajos forzosos o quien sabe que perversiones por parte de los hermanos psicópatas de Iggy. Tembló ante los recuerdos de los pocos días que pasó en la casa de Inglaterra en las que su visita concordaba con la de las tres naciones. No era un grato recuerdo de niñez. Y a eso estaba siendo sometida su querida hermana. Imperdonable.

Decidido, miró hacia la ventana, vislumbrando entre las nubes el suelo escocés. De ahora en adelante esa misión iba a estar bajo su mando. Como debió haber estado desde el principio.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mattie?- preguntó Elizabetha, tomando asiento en la mesa donde tranquilamente conversaban Toris, Feliks y Eduard. Los tres interrumpieron su charla y se giraron hacia la castaña.

-Lo siento Elizabetha, pero no he visto a Mattie desde que la dejamos en su habitación esta mañana.- respondió Feliks entrecruzando sus dedos. -Supongo que debe estar decidiendo cual disfraz usar esta noche. Me imagino que debe estar totalmente emocionada con la idea.- agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acabo de regresar de su habitación y la encontré vacía.- comentó Elizabetha. -Y al parecer nadie la ha visto desde que la dejamos en su cuarto en la mañana. Ni siquiera para almorzar.- añadió pensativamente. El polaco y la húngara se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, antes de soltar chillidos emocionados.

-¿Y No puede estar con Inglaterra, Francia o América?- preguntó Feliks luego de dejar de imaginar el disfraz tan genial que Canadá debía estar escogiendo.

-Hablando de ellos, no los he visto ni escuchado desde la mañana.- comentó Toris, integrándose a la conversación. Ahora algo raro estaba sucediendo. Normalmente se podía escuchar el escándalo armado por Inglaterra, Francia y América, por lo que una tarde tranquila era un mal presagio. Toris y Eduard, quien había escuchado todo en silencio, se preocuparon al ver el par de sonrisas que surcaban el rostro del rubio y la castaña. Al parecer tenían algo en mente, y eso, necesariamente atraería problemas.

* * *

-Perfecto, Kiku. Hiciste un trabajo excelente.- dijo Elizabetha emocionada, mirando por sobre el hombro del japonés. El joven suspiró, luego de guardar los últimos cambios y se permitió respirar tranquilo al no escuchar más griticos provenientes de la castaña.

-¿Está usted segura que esto funcionara?- preguntó Japón mirando la pantalla de su computador y casi pudo sentir la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la húngara.

-Por supuesto. Pronto tendremos a todo el mundo buscando a nuestros cuatro desaparecidos.- respondió Elizabetha, para luego soltar una risita emocionada. -sobre todo con la recompensa que estamos dando.- añadió, feliz. Viendo como el contador de visitas comenzaba a moverse rápidamente ante sus ojos.

* * *

El hotel era un completo desastre a esa hora del día, faltaban tres horas para que comenzara la fiesta de disfraces, y nadie parecía importarle eso. Más bien, estaban distraídos intentando dar con el paradero de las cuatro naciones que hacían falta. O más bien, tratando de dar con la extraviada Canadá. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si tenían semejante recompensa?

Una dotación completa de imágenes de Mattie probándose los diferentes disfraces para Halloween y un poster del disfraz que la rubia se decidiera a utilizar esa noche. Y eso era un premio espectacular, ya que la página web "www. mattiewilliams. Ca" se había negado a subir dichas fotos.

Elizabetha sonrió al ver a sus compañeros naciones voltear por completo la ciudad en búsqueda de la rubia. En esas divisó a Antonia llegar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguida de Gilbert quien sonreía de igual manera. Miró con desconfianza al albino por unos segundos, para luego enfocar a la española, que la saludaba alegremente.

-Espero que el premio sea verdad, Elizabetha.- dijo Antonia al llegar a donde se encontraba la húngara, quien los miraba interrogante.

-Ya que somos tan _Awesome_, hemos logrado dar con el paradero de Canadá y su poco _Awesome_ familia.- agregó Gilbert sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

-Te dije que no les contestaras el teléfono a nadie, _Bloddy Frog_.- gruñó Arthur, en el aeropuerto.

-Te preocupas demasiado, _Angleterre_.- comentó Francis restándole importancia. -Dudo mucho que Antonia sepa dónde estamos o que estamos haciendo. Así que tranquilízate. O, ¿Será que estas celoso, _Mon cher_, de que recibo llamadas de otras naciones aparte de ti? Tranquilo _Mon Anglais_, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.- agregó en tono dramático, para luego lanzarle un beso. Arthur rodó los ojos, ignorándolo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para no formar más escándalo del armado anteriormente. Suficiente con todo lo que gritó y maldijo en Gales, cuando estuvieron solos. Casi se había desgarrado la garganta, mientras se desquitaba con América. Una chispa de remordimiento le punzó en el pecho, pero rápidamente fue descartada. _"Es su culpa por ser tan estúpido"_

-En tus sueños, _Frog._- respondió venenosamente, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida de desembarque.

-En los míos y en los tuyos, _Mon cher_. Aunque en mis sueños hacemos algo más que sólo mirarnos, si me permites agregar.- respondió Francis tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando el furioso sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del inglés.

-Cállense los dos.- espetó Alfred fastidiado, mientras caminaba mirando para todas partes. -Alguien puede estar esperando el momento adecuado para atacarnos. O tal vez nos estén esperando para lanzar un atentado contra el aeropuerto. Eso deberías saberlo bien, al fin y al cabo son tus hermanos, Iggy.- añadió Alfred mientras seguía mirando a todo el mundo con sospecha.

-Mis hermanos no son guerrilla, Bloddy Idiot.- espetó Arthur, mientras miraba al americano con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo.- refutó Alfred mientras entrecerraba los ojos. -Al fin y al cabo secuestraron a Mattie. Eso es un inicio, y siempre han sido conflictivos. Por lo que no puedes asegurar que estén formando una guerrilla, Iggy. Y tomar a Canadá como prisionero de guerra puede ser su primer movimiento.- agregó en tono convencido.

-Estás viendo demasiadas malas películas de suspenso, _Amérique_. Tu cine está lleno de ellas, por lo que no es sorpresa que ahora te estés contagiando de su pensamiento insulso.- comentó Francis, rodando los ojos.

-Digan lo que quieran pero cuando yo rescate a Mattie y desenmascare a la organización guerrillera me agradecerán por ser el gran héroe que soy.- comentó Alfred con una sonrisa tipo Colgate, ignorando los bufidos producidos por Arthur.

* * *

-Vamos, niña. Sal de ahí para poder comenzar a pedir dulces.- dijo Frissell desde el exterior de la habitación. Mattie suspiró aún sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía como había logrado caer presa de la diversión de sus tíos, que buscaban algo interesante que hacer en ese día. Y mucho menos como había acabado en la casa de Frissell, encerrada en un cuarto de huéspedes, vistiendo un ridículo traje.

-¿Quién me mandó a venir a Escocia, Kumajiro?- preguntó la rubia, sin esperar realmente una respuesta por parte de su mascota.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el oso, y Mattie tan sólo pudo suspirar, ignorando la pregunta de su querida mascota.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada, pequeña. Si no sales pronto no podremos ir a pedir dulces, e Iggy nos encontrara más pronto de lo esperado.- canturreteó Gareth, haciendo reír a Frissell y a Ian. La rubia observó una vez más su reflejo en el espejo. Bueno, al menos era mejor que los disfraces que Elizabetha, Feliks y los demás le había obligado a probarse. Volvió a suspirar y tomó a Kumajiro en brazos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

Habían rondado por las calles cercanas a la casa de Frissell por más de veinte minutos y aún no lograban dar con el paradero de su querida niña. Estaba amargado y el aire festivo que se sentía por el lugar no ayudaba en nada a aliviar su ira. Pero no se rendiría, había logrado conseguir información con una de las criadas que trabajaban en la casa del escocés, por lo que sabía que habían estado ahí y que debían estar cerca. Ahora todo era cuestión de paciencia y perseverancia. Paciencia que comenzaba a rayar nuevamente el límite.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Esas voces, las podía reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. Buscó entre la multitud, ignorando a Francis y a Alfred, quien mascullaba algo de agentes secretos y disfraces encubriéndolos, hasta que dio con tres figuras a la distancia.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Corrió al encuentro, tratando de no tropezar con los niños y las familias que caminaban por las calles, notando como esos tres parecían trotar en vez de caminar. Casi podía agarrarlos, estaban tan cerca. Sintió a Francis detrás suyo y a Alfred seguir hablando estupideces, pero no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos estaban únicamente enfocados en los tres hombres frente suyo.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Agarró a dos del cuello de la camisa, obligándolos a detenerse. Escuchó como reían, aún dándole la espalda y sintió la ira bullir en su interior.

-Artie, bienvenido.- saludó Gareth, quien se encontraba libre y había sido el primero en voltear. Sonreía alegre y divertido por la expresión furibunda de su hermano menor y los rostros exhaustos de América y Francia.

-Artie, que placer verte por aquí.- saludó Ian, quien se soltaba con facilidad del agarre y se acercaba a Arthur para revolverle aún más el cabello al menor. -Dado a que últimamente te has acordado de tus hermanos mayores, decidimos esperarte con un pequeño homenaje.- añadió sonriente para luego señalarse a si mismo y a los otros dos hombres.

-Tres piratas felizmente ebrios a sus ordenes capitán Artie.- dijo Frissell con diversión, ante los intentos de Inglaterra de no gritar.

-Vaya _Angleterre_. Todo un sentido homenaje, Familiar.- comentó Francis con burla ante los tres piratas que sonreían burlonamente a su hermano menor.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana, partida de rufianes?- preguntó Alfred, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando mal a los hermanos de Inglaterra. Irlanda del Norte, Escocia y Gales sonrieron ante la pregunta, mientras permanecían en silencio, enojando más a los rubios.

-¿Alfred? ¿Arthur? ¿Francis?- dijo una vocecita tras de ellos. Los tres rubios se giraron al reconocer la voz, para quedar plantados en su lugar, con expresión estupefacta. Arthur parpadeo, sin poder creerlo. ¿Esa era su niña?

* * *

Se mordió el labio, mientras observaba a su hermano y a sus figuras paternas mirarla fijamente y estáticos. Apretó a Kumajiro contra su cuerpo y suspiró antes de carraspear un poco, tratando de sacarlos del trance. Miró un poco más atrás y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa que tenían sus tíos. Definitivamente estaban disfrutando de ese momento. Y aunque su plan de escaparse ese día de todo lo relacionado a su familia y con Halloween se había arruinado por completo, al menos podía sacar algo positivo. Había tenido un par de horas de diversión con sus tíos, y otras horas llenas de paz en lo que había durado el viaje en tren. En fin, era momento de afrontar el destino y a su querida familia.

-¿Mattie?- preguntó tentativamente Alfred. Rodó los ojos. No lucía tan diferente a lo normal, además tenía a Kumajiro consigo. Eso era suficiente indicativo de su identidad. Pero no pudo evitar mirar dulcemente a su hermano, al recordar lo peculiar que este podía ser.

-Si Alfred, soy yo.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-_Ma petite Mattie_. Luces preciosa y a pesar de que esa peluca pelirroja se ve maravillosa en ti, prefiero tu larga cabellera rubia.- comentó Francis emocionado, mientras se acercaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. -Y ese disfraz de _Irlandaise_ te queda maravilloso. Sobre todo el largo de la falda.- añadió, mientras comenzaba a apretar un poco más a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Suelta a mi niña, _Wine Bastard_.- chilló Arthur una vez logró recobrar su voz. -Y tú, _bloddy irish bastard_.- gritó mirando fijamente a Ian, que sonreía orgulloso por su obra. -¿Cómo osaste llevarte a mi pequeña y vestirla con uno de tus sucios trapos irlandeses?- espetó haciendo mención del disfraz que llevaba la joven. Ian sonrió ampliamente, y se dispuso a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

-Tranquila Mattie, yo te ayudaré a escapar del yugo de tus secuestradores, que te han obligado a vestir algo tan cutre.- gritó Alfred en pose heroica, ignorando la mirada asesina que le envió Ian.

-Nadie me obligó a nada, Alfred.- respondió la joven en tono cansado, siendo completamente ignorada.

-Lo ven, no ha pasado nada con nuestra querida sobrina a parte de una emotiva reunión familiar.- intervino Frissell, quien no podía ni quería esconder su sonrisa. Sonrisa que exasperaba aún más a Arthur.

-Pero…- comenzó a replicar Alfred en voz alta, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Mattie observó a su alrededor, notando que la gente comenzaba a detenerse para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vergüenza.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no…?- comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-Que falda y que piernas _tan awesome_, Canadá.- se escuchó decir por una voz con cierto acento conocido. _"No por favor, no. No más problemas. Y mucho menos en un lugar público."_ -Son tan _awesome_ que dan ganas de irse más lejos e invadir tus zonas vitales.- añadió, y casi pudo sentir la sonrisa que debía estar en los labios del dueño de dicha voz.

-Cállate Prusia.- espetó Alfred, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Mattie cerró sus ojos un instante, antes de girarse y encarar a la ex nación, que parecía querer echarle más leña al fuego, cuando sintió una luz sobre si. Abrió sus ojos espantada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Elizabetha, que le tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-Asegúrate de tomarlas de todos los ángulos, que quiero unas buenas fotos con ese disfraz.- exclamó Prusia sin dejar de sonreír, mientras la miraba fijamente. En eso se percató que él y Hungría no eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí, sino que Antonia, Japón, Romano, Alemania, Austria y Veneciano también se encontraban ahí.

-Qué bonito disfraz está usando Canadá, ¿No es cierto Alemania?- comentó Feliciano con una sonrisa inocente, sin recibir respuesta del alemán, quien miraba hacia otra dirección, pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mattie suspiró y comenzó a contar mentalmente antes de que el inminente desastre se desatara.

En 3…2…1…

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?- espetó Arthur a las otras naciones. Definitivamente había sido mala idea haberse dirigido a Escocia.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que esta nueva emisión de la telenovela de las seis de Telemundo haya sido de su agrado. Como saben, la banda sonora de este episodio fue patrocinada por el Mickey Mouse, quien les manda un saludo desde el castillo que comparte con la cenicienta y un centenar de animalejos, seres y demás criaturas que no tienen donde vivir o son tan concuchadas que prefieren vivir de la caridad en vez de buscar un hogar propio. en fin, la cancion se llama "YO HO (A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME)" y si quieren conocer un poco mas de como estaba vestida Mattie, aqui tenemos un link para que ustedes también luzcan sexy y bellas como nuestra protagonista xDDDD**_

_**unico requerimiento: Tener unas piernas AWESOME!!!**_

_**http://www. buycostumes. com/ Lucky-Charm-Adult-Costume/ 32322/ ProductDetail. aspx (todo sin espacios...)**_


End file.
